trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
RedAlert 007
RedAlert_007 '''(Also known as '''RedAlert, Red, and AltAlert) is a veteran resident of the multiverse, known for his fascination of covert ship designs, possession of an alleged 381 "alt accounts" for the StarMadeDock system and is most known for his role in the Red Uprising. RedAlert is currently a line member within Trinova and is also a co-leader of the League of Australian Shitposters alongside Calhoun. Prior to his service in Trinova, he had been in service with the infamous Vaygr Empire for 4 years. Prior to defecting from Vaygr, he was the 3rd in command of the notorious empire. Early Life RedAlert_007 was born on the habitat station of MATE 23, a station located on the borderlands connecting the Outlands and another multiverse, he spent most of his early life as a Bartender at one of the local pubs and partying with his fellow Australians. He had ventured into the outlands at an early age, catching a ride with some traders and then settling down, he had kept in contact with his family aboard MATE 23 before joining the Vaygr Empire. History RedAlert_007 had started playing in early 2013, before he joined Vaygr a few weeks after he began playing, he experimented significantly with stealth technology (cloakers and jammers) in an attempt to create "the ultimate shotgun perma-stealther" his lack of knowledge of the game at the time caused him to have little success, he then joined the Vaygr Empire as a recruit after hearing about it during an instant messaging discussion about fighter craft. During his early time in Vaygr, he had been tasked with basic mining an errand tasks, eventually gaining the rank of overseer as the command staff at the time wanted someone in the Australian timezone to lead "night operations" Due to conflict occurring on the StarMadeDock System, RedAlert was permanently banned from accessing the system, this move was criticized by several members of Vaygr, accusing the decision to be influenced by anti-Vaygr bias, these claims have since been proven false. RedAlert was promoted to Command Overseer and became a recruiter, during this time he also pioneered and assisted with the construction of the Manticore-class Stealth bomber, which was originally intended as an experiment in alpha damage from a low mass jamming vessel but seeing the potential for combat use, he alongside Aceface assisted with the design of the Cobalt Royalty Nemesis-class stealth bomber, which became the grandfather of all further "stealth bomber" ships such as the Cobalt Royalty Purifier-class Covert Ops and the Cyclops-class Frigate. During his time as Command Overseer, Emperor Zorozeenee had taken notice of his commitment, however he chose not to consider promotion to Officer due to his immature attitude at the time, which Zoro saw that this would prevent orders given by him from being taken seriously. He was kept at Command Overseer rank but he was tasked with carrying out orders that would normally only be given to Officers and eventually only Commanders. Eventually he took up command positions in several battles in which Zoro began to notice his commitment and that he could take communication discipline seriously when it was needed, which got him promoted to Officer and eventually Senior Officer. With his new status, he begun to take command and leadership roles in Zoro's absence, most well known was his leadership and command during the Odium Conquest of Elwyn Returnity, which Zoro was unable to be there for due to his irl commitments to the army, under his leadership, the campaign was successful. RedAlert eventually began to build his own ships using advice given to him by Veilith, although he has at the time of writing not finished any of his prototypes. His personal build style to this day takes heavy influence from Magitek Knights. RedAlert also began to involve in diplomacy with several longtime enemies of the Vaygr, most notably the Union of Intergalactic States. His intent is to keep conflict in the game but foster friendships with Vaygr's enemies to put more fun and less anger and hatred into the PvP scene, although he still maintains his Vaygr pride. This outwardly friendly nature however has come under criticism from the rest of Vaygr High Command, who while allowing these communications, strongly maintained that "too much conflict has burnt into them over the flaming and stuff on the forums, creating friendships and encouraging friendly war with the UIS is simply not possible" In early August 2317, Red was finally unbanned from the StarMade Dock system, to thunderous applause from many people inside and outside of Vaygr, and Red himself. Some, however, have criticised the move, calling it 'foolhardy'. On the 13/8/2317, after serving almost 4 years within Vaygr, RedAlert had declared he was resigning his position and leaving Vaygr for "greener pastures elsewhere" During the events of the Red Uprising, an unidentified subspace communication is received by the StarMadeDock system, the communication is deciphered and discovered to be a message from RedAlert, the message contained a testimony against his former factionhttps://starmadedock.net/threads/a-vaygr-officers-testimony-against-the-vaygr-empire.29437/, detailing several practices conducted by Vaygr leadership that violated universal galactic laws and basic human morality. Dozens from all over the faction spectrum expressed their disgust at Vaygr for the actions of Vaygr that were brought to light by RedAlert. The LvD galaxy administration has sentenced involved Vaygr members to be temporarily forbidden from entering the galaxy and proceeded to seize and destroy ships, installations and even their capital city station, which was discovered to have been built using contraband materials obtained via the use of illegal methods known as "exploits" The Systemhack administration had taken a similar approach, however had instead permanently exiled Vaygr from the galaxies as opposed to simply placing a temporary ban. Other servers would follow suite. RedAlert, alongside Calhoun would form the League of Australian Shitposters. After some time, RedAlert would begin to involve himself less with StarMade and more with other multiverses, namely EVE Online and Empyrion. He would become a leader of an Empyrion faction known as "The Expanse" RedAlert would then join Trinova Technologies as a recruit, he still holds his leadership over the League of Australian Shitposters however has since been using most of his time within the StarMade multiverse to assist Trinova as a line member. After some time, he re-focused his attention on the League of Australian Shitposters and alongside Calhoun led many raids on factions all over the multiverse. References Category:Players